Banana!
by Just 'Monta -YukiYovi
Summary: Ada yang tahu alasan Monta suka pisang? Temukan di sini! Publish sepesial ulang tahun Monta. Happy Birthday MAX! Fourth fic. Maap kalo jelek.


Err … hai? #didepak yang baca

Makasih buat yang udah RnR _fic_ What time saiki? … . Nggak nyangka masih ada yang mau _review_. ==

Aku dapet satu fakta. Kalo aku pake _genre parody_, _readers_ pada bilang lucu. Kalo pake _genre humor_, komennya datar tiis. ==" Jadi sesuai saran An-_nee_(undine-yaha) saya akan memakai _genre parody _aja … . #pundung

AH!#semangat lagi

Yang RnR ada : **Cyrix Uzuhika, riidinaffa, Nasaka, undine-yaha** … udah dibales lewat PM :) thx yaaa.

Terus … .

Michi Youichi : Wah, thx RnR-nya, Michi-_nee_! XD thx udah bilang bagus … :) Btw, manggil di sini Yovi ajaa… hehehehe

Mayumi Koyuki : Thx RnR-nya Mayu-_nee_ ^^ Udah lucu? Bagus lah… hehehehe

Mayu : Maksud ceritanya ya, Mayu-_san_? Gini … Sena 'kan ada kencan sama Suzuna. Jam weker dia sama jam tangannya tuh nggak bener. Jadi menunjukkan waktu yang salah… Nah, dia buru-buru pergi ke taman tempat di janjian. Di jalan dikerjain sama Kakei, Hiruma, sama Yamato… thx RnR-nya ya. ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION<br>**_**EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata  
><strong>_**Banana **_**© Just 'Monta –YukiYovi  
><strong>_**Story by**_** : Yovi  
><strong>_**Idea**_** © muncul mendadak (maksain sebenernya) sama dari Salmahimahi  
><strong>_**Beta-ed by**_**: Salmahimahi (thx!)****  
><strong>_**Warning : **_**GJ, mungkin OOC, **_**Author's POV**_**, ada selipan bahasa gaul, mungkin typo, ****mungkin garing****, dll.  
><strong>_**Dedicated to**_** : Monta yang ulang tahun tanggal 31 Agustus!  
><strong>_**Let's Start!**_

* * *

><p><em>Readers<em>, mungkin kalian sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya … plester di hidung Monta itu cuma buat gaya. Oke, garing. Kalian sudah tahu itu. Tapi, tahukah kalian kenapa Monta doyan banget makan pisang? Sampai waktu ke Toko SonSon bareng Sena sama Suzuna yang dia beli itu pisang? Sampai waktu dia lari di _Death March_ yang dimakannya saat '_Snack_ Jam Enak' itu pisang?

… .

Bukan, bukan!

Bukan karena ayahnya tukang bersih-bersih kandang monyet! Bukan itu!

Bukan juga karena _gen_ Monta tertukar sama _gen_ monyet. Bukan karena salah hormon. Bukan karena penyakit turunan dari ibunya. Bukan karena _DNA_-nya kenapa-kenapa. Bukan karena awalnya Monta dibesarkan oleh induk monyet. BUKAN!

Ahem, sebelum saya 'kumat' lagi sama pelajaran Bio, ayo kita lihat kehidupan Monta waktu kecil. _Action_!

* * *

><p><em><strong>FlashBack : START<strong>_

_Hari ini, Raimon Taro _aka_ Monta siap pergi ke sekolah. Menjalani rutinitas sekolah sebagai murid kelas 1 SD. Monta kecil sedang bersiap-siap. Plester di hidung yang sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya pun tidak terlewatkan. Ah, jangan lupakan topinya juga._

_Kini, Monta ada di depan meja makan. Ada banyak hidangan makanan dan buah-buahan di situ. Khusus buat Monta, ada tambahan segelas susu. Rasa apa? Tunggu sebentar lagi._

"_Ibu, Ibu, ada pisang nggak?" tanya Monta sambil celingukan nyariin belahan jiw—eh, benda panjang berwarna kuning—yang entah kenapa suka dijadikan humor mesum oleh anak lelaki(*)._

"_Noh, ada." Ibu Monta menjawab sambil mengambil nasi._

"_Mukyyaaa, asiik!" teriak Monta—yang membuahkan bentakan dari sang Ibu Pertiw—ehm, ibu tercinta._

_1 … (Satu, satu, aku sayang Ibu!)_

_2 … (Dua, dua, juga sayang pisang!—Bapak lo dikemanain?)_

_3 … (Tiga, tiga, makan sama pisang!)_

_4 … (Empat, empat, ayo tambah lagi!)_

_5 … (Lima, lima, aku sudah kenyang … !)_

_Yak. Lima buah pisang sedang mengalami gerak peristaltik di kerongkongan Monta sekarang. Sampai aku bingung, 'Kok bisa dia nggak keselek?'._

_Monta kembali bersuara—setelah menghabiskan pisang di mulutnya, tentu. Itu menjijikan._

"_Ibu, susunya rasa pisang, 'kan?" tanya Monta lagi dengan suara TOAnya._

"_Iya. Tenang deh, semua sarapanmu udah dikhususkan pisang! Bahkan rasa nasimu juga [What the—?]," jawab ibu Monta sambil pasang tampang ' :D'._

_Monta buru-buru meneguk susu _banana_-nya, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.00._

"_Ibuku tercintaaaa! Anakmu tercinta pergiii dulu yaaa~! Jangan merindukanku, Ibunda, aku aka segera kembali setelah selesai merantauuu!" ucap Monta lebay sambil beranjak ke pintu dengan tas kotaknya. Dan—astaga! Dia baru kelas satu SD, 'kan? Omongannya itu, lho! Weleh, weleh … ._

_\[°A°||]/_

_Malam hari._

_Monta kini ada di dalam kamarnya. Mengecek semua tugas dan ulangan. Setelah semua tuntas, dia buru-buru lari ke lantai 1—kamarnya di lantai 2._

_Monta melirik jam._

_7.30._

_Tangan Monta bergerak menuju _remote. _Dia menekan tombol warna merah. Menghasilkan energi listrik yang berubah menjadi energi suara dan cahaya. Ah, maaf._

_Monta bersorak gembira begitu melihat tokoh idolanya—Masaru Honjo—kini terlihat di televisi. Biar baru kelas 1, Monta selalu mengikuti semua jadwal Honjo. Kapan di tampil di TV. Kapan dia tanding. Kapan dia ulang tahun._

_Ah, nggak, nggak—nggak sampai jadi penguntit kok. Hanya … _fans_ fanatik._

_Monta mengikuti wawancara itu dengan serius. Mencoba mengingat segala jawaban Honjo dengan otaknya yang terbatas. Ah, maaf, saya bermaksud mengejek kok—eh?_

"_Buah apa yang menurut Anda paling bermanfaat untuk Anda, Honjo-_san_?" Terdengar suara wanita dari TV._

"_Buah, ya? Tentu saja pisang! Pisang itu banyak vitaminnya. Sangat berguna untuk tubuh! Pisang juga bisa membuatmu cepat tidur di malam hari. Karena itulah monyet pintar! Saya selalu membeli pisang 2 kali seminggu. Pokoknya minimal sehari makan 1 pisang, deh," jawab Honjo panjang lebar._

_Wah, mata Monta kembali berbinar mendengar jawaban Honjo. Dirinya 'tak salah begitu suka makan pisang!_

_Matanya melihat ke TV lagi. Tapi, kenapa muka Honjo yang jenggotan jadi berubah dengan muka ibu-ibu arisan setengah baya? Dengan bedak setebal pemeran hantu, konde, _eye-shadow_ warna hijau cat tembok, _lip-stick_ warna _pink_ mentereng, dan—AAAH! Muka keriput sana-sini!_

'Moga-moga aku nggak mimpi buruk ntar malem,'_ batin Monta sembari mengelus dada._

"_Pemirsa, maaf kami mengganggu kenyamanan Anda—"_

'Udah tau ganggu pake ngebacot lagi!'_ pikir Monta._

"—_acara ini dipotong sementara untuk sebuah iklan yang sangat penting."_

_Wha—? Ikan_—eh, i_klan, yee?_

**_Tet, tet, tet, tet, tet, tet, tet, _tet, tet, tet, tet, tet!__**

_Pemandangan yang bisa membuat anak balita nangis sehari semalam itu berganti, menjadi 2 orang remaja perempuan. Dua orang itu kelihatan sedang menarik napas panjang._

"_SINTING DAN MIRING, SUKA MAKAN PISANG AMBON~!"_

_Monta cengo. Tersepona, eh?_

"_MAKAN PISANG AMBON, PALING ENAK, BANYAK GIZI~"_

_Monta kucek-kucek mata, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruknya. Hayo, pikiranmu mesum, ya?_

"_TUA MUDA, BERPRESTASI … PISANG! ENAK SEKALI~~"_

_Adegan itu diakhiri dengan kedua remaja tadi menggeleng-gelengkan [HIE? Menggeleng?] kepala mereka sambil mengacungkan pisang ambon._

_Monta merinding, tapi semangat _MAX_. Lagipula sudah ada bukti kalau pisang itu disukai segala umur dan bergizi!_

_Monta bangkit dari kursinya._

"_Aku—" katanya._

"—_AKAN MAKAN PISANG TIAP HARI, _MAX_~!" Monta berteriak penuh semangat._

"_BERISIIIIIIKKKK! MALAM-MALAM JANGAN RIBUUUT!"_

"_Mukya! _Gomen Max_, Ibuuuu~!"_

_**FlashBack : END. (Lo. Gue. End!)**_

* * *

><p>Nah. Sudah jelas 'kan sekarang? Ah, ayo kita lihat keadaan Monta sekarang di ruang klub Deimon <em>Devil Bats<em>.

Terlihat di sana ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang _spiky_ sedang mencak-mencak. Di sebelahnya ada gadis berambut coklat. Gadis itu terlihat mencoba menenangkan si pemuda.

"MONYET SIALAN! Lihat ulahmu! Ruang klub jadi berantakan gara-gara hobimu memakan pisang!" ujar pemuda tadi—Yoichi Hiruma.

"Hi, Hiruma-kun, kasihan Monta … aku akan membersihkannya kok, kamu nggak usah marah-marah!" kata Mamori Anezaki—sang manajer Deimon.

Sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas karena dibelain Kak Mamori, Monta berkata, "Hehehehe, _gomen_, Kak Hiruma."

"Nggak segampang itu kamu minta maaf, Monyet Sialan," kata Hiruma sambil menyeringai, "bersihkan ruang klub selama semingguuu!"

"MUKYAA! Iya, iya!"

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

_**Happy Birthday Max**_**, Monta!**

**.**

**.**

(*) Bagi yang merasa cowok, jangan tersinggung, ya. _Kidding_ doank kok. ._.

_Thanks_ buat Salma, ya! Salma ngebantu banget. :D

Ide 2 cewek nyanyi-nyanyi di atas itu idenya dia oh. ._.

…

…

AAAHHHH! APAAN NIH! #baca ulang fic

RnR please? #gemetar *dasar gila*

Thx … .


End file.
